TMNT : The way things go
by xxturtlelovexx
Summary: When you think bad days couldn't get worse, well think again. but there's always a light at the end of the tunnel.
1. Chapter 1: where things begin

CHAPTER 1: WHERE THINGS BEGIN

Everything started with the sound of an alarm clock beeping in the distance, the young girl under the covers started to realise that that beeping noise was not part of her dream and let her arm come from under the covers to try and hit the button to stop the noise getting louder. As her hand came in contact with the alarm clock it also sent it flying of the bed side table, but the noise was still going.

"Ah for god sake" she growled lifting up the covers to get out of bed and shut the clock up. As she picked up the clock she hit the button and placed it back on its spot, she then made her way towards the window she pulled back the curtains revealing the large city of New York under a gray sky. As she turned from the window she was met by two small cats eyes.

"Hey there klunk" placing her hand on the young kittens head and stroking her and hiring her purr like an engine. As she exited her bedroom still wearing a pink tanktop and shorts to match. She walked past her living room and into her small kitchen. she switched on her coffee machine and placed a mug ready. She could feel klunk rubbing against her leg to get her attenchun. "here you go sweetie" placing the cat boll on the floor. her sweet smile run across her face as she watched klunk eat her food. Picking up her now full mug of coffee she headed towards the living room and switching on tv to see what was on the news.

A little later she was all dressed in a white and black dress and her long light brown hair was up in a ponytail, she was now ready to walk to work, as she said goodbye to klunk and locked her apartment door, she wondered down the steps waving at one of her many neighbors, As she walked out the door and on to the street, she looked up at the dark clouds, and felt a raindrop fall on to her arm. Opening up her umbrella she started walking to work.

Arriving at the caffe an old simple building found in the downtown part of New York. she walked in she was greeted by a young and handsome guy with black hair and a light brazilian tan. " Hey Mona, how ya goin" he asked her with a charming smile. " i'm good and you Jake" she replied with a smile of her own. " i'm good too" he answered. As she continued throw to the back where she came up to her locker pulling her apron out and tying it around the waist. heading back the way she came, mona collected the tray and the few plates on the side and started placing them in front of the customers and took their orders.

In another part of New York, in the sewers were 4 brothers training under the attentive eyes of their father and sensei. as he pronounced the werde "yammer" his sons sised what they were doing and approached there master splinter and kneel in front of him. As he complimented all of them for their improvements he then dismissed them and left to go meditate.

The four brothers left the dojo heading all to different parts of there lair. The olive skinned and purple masked turtle named Donatello headed to his lab to continue his work on the mutagen to find a cure for his human friend April O'neil father. The light green skinned and orange masked turtle Michelangelo who was known as the baby brother jumped over the couch and on to the floor picking up a playstation controller and turning it on to play his favorite game.

The other two brothers had nearly the same dark green coloured skin, the more darker of the two had a red mask and named Raphael he was also the second oldest, he walked over near Michelangelo and sat on the couch piking up his comic and continuing to read where he left of. The oldest and the leader wore a blue mask his name Leonardo he went to read in his room.

A wile latter in Donnis lab the mutagen tracker started to light up and make a ding noise, don lifted his helmet and placed his welding gear to the side and rushed over to the tracker. "Hey guys" he yelled out running into the sitting area, the others turned around to see what was up, "the tracker picked up a signal for some mutagen not to far from here" he explained to his brothers in a pleased voice. "Alright lets go" leo ordered. They all ran after don throw the sewers and up throw a manhole cover and then climbed to the roof tops.

Mona had nearly finished her shift, when a group of men walked in. as they made them selve comfortable in the corner, they called out to her, she approached them nervously, seeing purple dragon tattoos on on them, knowing they were the worst gangs in New York. "what will it be " she asked trying to hide her nerves. "how about you, babe" the young man with a mohawk on her right said giving her a devious look, she shivered with disgust. she tried to keep her calm when another looked to her and told her they would have 6 beagles and soda. As she turned to leave the man on the right tried to pull her to him, she quickly moved out of his reach. As she got to the bar she hissed in annoyance, "you all right Mo" Jake assed with concern as he looked from her to the table with the purple dragons. "yeah, i'll just give them what they ordered and then i'll head home" she said trying to convince Jake and mostly her self that opfully the will leave her be. but that was not to happen.

As she walked back to their table with their order, she placed it on the table feeling there dirty looks all over her, she felt uneasy, as she put the last drink down and turned around to leave, she felt a hand slap her butt, and in a second flat her empty tray had collided with the owner off the hands face. there was a complete silence in the room as everyone looked to her and the man with the mohawk lying on the floor unconscious. As she tried to walk away as fast as possible, she felt a hand holding her arm she looked upto him in fear to what could happen."no one hurts the dragons and gets away with it" a large man in a black top and pants. "let me go" she said as she tried to get his hand of of her, but he just tightened it. "you're hurting me" she yelled " that's the last of your worries babe" he assured coldly, the men around him all held devilish smiles. "Let her go" they heard from behind her. As they looked up they saw Jake holding a gun at them. the man gave him a mean smirk, as he let Mona go. she ran quickly to Jake's side,

"don't move " he told them in a firm voice, hiding the fear creeping in. Mona get out of here" he told her scared for her. "what about you" she whispered in his ear. "it will be all right" he told her knowing very well that that was not true. She grabbed her bag, and before running out the door she gave him a kiss on the cheek, as she wasn't sure if she would see him ever again, they had worked together for a few years and he was like an older brother she never had giving her advice on her love life and other things. as she ran throw the street tears running down her face, she didn't know if she should go home or hide else ware. she was so scared.

She turned down an ally to catch her breath, when she heard some strange robot noise behind her, as she turned to see there where two identical men in suits looking at her. "um, i'm sorry fellers, i will just be leaving" as she turned back round there two more men stood " krang, the one called human will be perfect for krangs testes" one said as she was about to run from them, she felt a sting in her arm and she felt drowsy, she felt them pic her up and then throw her in a van before everything went from blurry pink to pitch black.

they had found the mutagen before a pizza delivery boy picked it up. they were now following him. they watched from a rooftop as he came to a stop in front of a block of flats, he picked up the pizza on his bike and walked up the steps to the door, pressing on a button, a few seconds after the door opened and the boy walked in the door shutting behind him.

"wright this is our chance" Leo said. they jumped down staying in the shadows. Mikey quickly grabbed it, "i got it" mikey said with a cheery voice. as he headed back to his brothers, they all looked up to hear a squeak from tyers. as a white van drives by at hi speed. "wasn't that a krang van" Donatello asked his brothers as he looked at the van. "let's follow it" Leo said climbing back up the building and watching where the van was. they had followed the van all the way to the docs before it vanished.

"now what do we do" asked Raph annoyed, Leo looked up at the sky it was going to be light soon. "will come back tomorrow and see if we can find anything" Leo said in a calm but frustrated voice, Raph just humped in frustration, the krang had been getting away from them to often lately. they got to a near by man hole and jumped down into the sewers once more.


	2. Chapter 2: What a day

**Here is chapter 2, hope you guys enjoy, please tell me what you think, and any ideas. Thanks**

Chapter 2 : What a day!

Mona's eyes opened up slowly, she lifted herself up in to a sitting position, she looked up words noticing she was in some sort of sell, it was black with lines of pink here and there, it also had a very small window. As she turned her head to look at her shoulder feeling a bit of pain, she noticed her skin was green. Her eyes grew in shock, as she turned to look at the rest of her, seeing green all over, and yellow on her belly, and a long thick tail and her hands were webbed as were her feet, but she still had her long light brown hair.

"What have they done to me" she thought. she stood up, feeling her legs wobble a bit. She approached what appeared to be a door. Feeling around it to see a weak spot. After several minutes of searching, she just hit the door with as much strength as she could fester. But there was no use, it didnt budge. Turning herself around and leaning against the door, she let her weak body slide down to the floor. Tears run down her cheeks as she hugged her knees to her chest, raping her tail round her feet.

123456789

Not to far away, as promised the turtles had come back to search for the krang. They searched around the different warehouses. When Donatello noticed a Krang bot. Pulling out his T-phone, he sent a message to his brothers indicating the location of the Krang bot. They gathered in one spot behind some large wooden crates. "Let's get him" Raph burst out. Leo quickly placed his hand on Raphaels shoulder to hold him back. "Wait we have to follow him to see where the Krang are hiding" Leo said before slowly following the bot with his brothers right behind him.

They came to a halt, keeping themselves in the shadows they watched the bot walk in throw a small door. Leonardo explained his plan to them. Before they attacked the Krangs hideout. Leonardo had asked his brothers if they knew the plan, Don and Raph nodded, as Leo turned to Mikey, as he also nodded. "Are you sure" Leo asked Mikey, "yes" Mikey assured with a smile. "What is it" Leo asked Mikey folding his arms. Mikey went blank before assuring that they should go over it one more time. Leo humphed in annoyance answering "just hit the guy i tell you to", "will do" Mikey replied sheepishly.

As they entered the warehouse, Krang bots spotted them. Before the krang could fire, they were on the floor. The turtles continued, taking down bots with ease. They came up to a large room with a table placed in the middle with straps and different mutagen containers on each side. A Krang spoke seeing the four turtles "the ones that are called the turtles are in this place were they should not be". " Don shut this place down" yelled Leo. "Will bash some bots" raph said with a devilish smirk upon his face. As Don started working his magic fingers on the large machine covered with buttons upon buttons.

123456789

Mona heard a lot of commotion, as she lifted her self of the floor and to the small window, she saw lights flashing pink and Krangs running down the hall. There was a large boom as the ground shook, she held on to the wall, when the lights went out and the door lifted slightly. She was quick to lift the door hier and slide under it. She quickly got to her feet, she started coughing from the smoke floating in the air. she pulled what was left of the pink cloth that she had tied her hair with that morning. As she placed it in front of her mouth and went on tying it around her neck, and pulling it up and over her nostrils. She then ran in the opposite direction to where she had seen the Krang run to not to long ago.

She looked around having her eyes squint from the stinging smoke. She noticed what seemed to be a door. As she pulled on it, she could feel a cool air breeze across her skin. she ran out into the night. Mona continued to run past the the different warehouses, until she found herself in the streets. She slowed down coming up to an ally before she completely stopped to take a breather, Mona placed her webbed hand on her chest to feel her heart slow down.

Until she heard a shriek from behind her. She turned seeing a woman coming out a taxi looking at her. "What is that thing" she screamed, a man climbed out of the other side of the taxi, "get out of her you freak" he yelled at her, pulling out a gun. Mona hurried and fled the scene hearing gun shots behind her. she felt hurt, she use be human like them. She climbed up a building, looking from the rooftop she saw what seemed to be an abandoned block of flats. she jumped over several buildings until she came to the abandoned building. She came to a window and yanked on the panels until they came of, she crawled through the window, and into the dark damp room. as she walked further in the room her eyes fell upon an old mattress. she pulled what was left of the curtains of their rail, placing them over the mattress, she crawled on to it. Hugging herself, and pulling the other curtain over her as a blanket. being so exhausted sleep was quick to claim her.


	3. Chapter 3 : Surviving

Chapter 3 : Surviving

As Mona awoke, the sunlight lit up the room. She sat up looking around wondering where she was, until she remembered, last night. Lifting up of the bed she walked over to a cracked mirror lying up against the wall. she stared at her reflection not knowing the monster that was looking back at her. Mona's stomach started to grumble. "I need to get some food" she said to her self. Noticing a very dark purple tablecloth on a table in a far corner of the room, she pulled it of shaking it. As the dust rose it itched the inside of her nostrils making her sneeze. she then pulled it over her shoulders, and placing a bit over her head and pulling her skaf up over her face one more.

She climbed up and out the window and into the shadows. Climbing over several roof tops, she came to a stop, noticing a few full bins in a dark alley, she decided to descend the fire escape, watching out for any people by the windows. She reached the bottom, the smell of urine infested her nostrils, making her want to puke, but she continued towards the bins, she was so hungry. She lifted the lid slightly and started to rummidge. she came across a half eaten burger and an apple with just a bite in it, she also picked up an empty bottle, she placed them in a plastic bag. She made her way back up the fire escape once again. before she reached the roof, she noticed that somebody had left there bathroom window open she thought this would be perfect to collect some water. Leaving the bag on the side she pulled out the empty bottle, and climbed in through the window being as silent as possible.

She turned the tap on, letting the water flood into the bottle. When it was full she turned the tap of and put the lid back on the bottle. As she turned to leave her tale hit several bottles of shampoo. "Shit" she soldered her self. She quickly jumped out the window and up to the roof in a flash. She looked at her tale, "why do i have this stupid thing" she growled. She then continued running until she was back at her new home. sitting down on the mattress she pulled out the food, and started eating. Tho it was not the best she knew she couldn't be pikey. taking the bottle and pouring the crystal water down her throat, it felt so good.

123456789

It was nearly night time and Mona had decided that she needed to get to her apartment to collect a few thing including Klank. she hoped her poor cat was all right. As the sun set, she left the abandoned building, and headed towards her apartment. She ran and jumped over several buildings, until coming up to a ledge, between the next building and her was a huge gap, she looked around, seeing no other way to cross, she walked to the other end, she took a deep breath, looked strait forward. And then ran as she came to the ledge she jumped.

She landed rather badly on to the other roof, but she made it. she lifted her self, holding on to her arm, feeling pain. she looked back. Taken by how far she had jumped. "Well maybe this new me has a few advantages" she thought to herself. She continued her root. she came to another obstacle, a very tall building, she jumped for the lowest window ledge, missing it she tried to hold on to the wall, when she noticed her hands and feets were stuck to the wall. She pulled her hand and placing it higher on the wall, it stayed, she then repeated this action with her hands and feet until she came to the top. "Wow" she spoke out as she looked back over the edge, seeing how high she had climbed.

She walked across the roof spotting her apartment. She jumped on to the top, she descended to the balcony and walked to her bedroom window, she hit the glass making it crack, she pushed it a little harder so not to be herde, the glass gave way, as she pulled the big bits out the way, turning the handle, she entered. She walked into the living room seeing klunk sleeping on the couch. she approached the little feline and began to stroke her. Klunk raised her head liking the attention. Mona then turned to collect a rucksack and started putting cat food and food for herself in it. She then went in back into the bedroom, she took of the table cloth from around here and pulled a black clock with hood and pulled it around her. She then piked up Klunk and put her into a pet carrier bag and pulled the rucksack over her shoulders. Making her way back trow the window, she hurried her self back to her new home.

123456789

A week had passed, Mona had barely left the abandoned building, as she had what food to survive on, for a few weeks. But she had to often leave to collect water. That night she was making that journey. she stroked Klank and telling her she would be back soon. She then turned and climbed out the window. She ran across several building until she came across an open window, loaring her self she, pired in to see if it was a window to a bathroom, but this one was to a living room. She climbed back up, and continued running. she saw another window, climbing down the fire escape to the opposite building, she came to an ally. she looked in every direction, before she crossed, as she nearly crossed the road, she herde tiers skid across the road, she turned and saw car headlights coming straight at her. She quickly jumped to the pavements.

She lay there a few seconds regaining consciousness, she lifted herself, turning to look, she saw that the white van that had nearly hit her had crashed into a wall. She approached the van to see, if the person was here. She jumped back by what she saw it was a krang. She went to run when she found herself surrounded by krang. She hit one but it caught her hand, she then flicked her tail making it flop over. She then ran for it.

Turning her head to see over her shoulder, seeing they were right on her tail, she decided to shoot down an ally. but that ally laid no where. She faced the dead end, with despair.

She shrunk to the ground to try hide herself from them. but they had seen her. " We must take the one called specimen to krang" one said. Before they could touch mona there was the sound of a robot short circuit. "Why don't you krang leave the little lady alone" spoke a deep voice. before the krang could answer they were reached beaten to the ground.

Mona didn't look up until she heard footsteps come towards her. "You ok miss" the voice asked. she lifted her head to look up at the stranger, but it was too dark in the alley to see anything. She lifted herself up, "yes, thank you" she answered shyly. Before she could say anything else the stranger had vanished.


	4. Chapter 4 : Questions

**Please leave a revew to what you think of this story, thanks =)**

Chapter 4: Questions

It had been a few days since Mona had bumped into the Krang and was saved by the stranger. She had been amazed by what she had seen when she had crawled to her feet, the Krangs had their arms, legs even there robot heads were sliced off there mecanic bodys.

Who was this mysterious stranger, questions filled her head, but she put a side. tonight she had decided to visit the Caffee she used to work at and see what had happened once she had ran. She hoped and prayed that they hadn't hurt Jake that he managed to save himself from those punks. Just thinking of those punks made her blood boil.

She lifted herself off the ledge of the abandoned warehouse and headed in the direction of the Cafe. It was a chilly night, she pulled the hood of her hoody tight so it would stay in place as she ran over the rooftops.

It was not long until she arrived at a large building she knew all too well, having walked past in every time to get to the Caffee, as she approaches the ledge to peer over and see the Caffe, what she says sickens her, there was just a heap of rubble there instead of the small Caffee.

She jumped down with aist to the Caffee, there as she approached making sure no one was around, she noticed on one of the walls resting a printed photo of Jake, a tear slipped down her cheek as she looked at the photo seeing his smile. It hurt her to the coor, this was her fault, she had caused the fight, she was the one who got him killed as he tried to protect her.

her eyes were blurry as tears evaded her eyes. she tried to wipe them all away, and looked at the photo one more time, this time rage taking control, tilting her fist, she was going to find those punks and make them pay for what they did even if it killed her. As she was about to leave she noticed another poster this one written missing in large letters and a photo of her human self.

"I will find them, and they will pay" she whispered, and then vanished into the darkness off the shadows once more.

123456789

It was dark all around her she heard him tell her to get of there, so she ran, her legs burning, they hurt but she kept going. And then a bright light blinded her bring her to a stop. she then felt pain shoot through her body, she opens her mouth to scream but nothing comes out, What was going on. the light vanished and she found herself facing her reflection, a hideous mutant face but the mutant had blood red eyes. " it's all your fault" it spoke to her in wicked voice she spun around only to see another. " you killed him" the second said. as she tried to flee more appeared. " you're the murder, leaving him to die" she fell to her knees, placing her hands to her face as ice cold tears ran down her face. "Murderer".

Her body jerked up to a sitting position, sweat all over her body, she saw Klunk run away from her. her eyes felt saw as she rubbed them. she then climbed off the old matris looking around seeing the light off the sun slipping throw the old dirty window, she walked to her bag and collected a small pouch of food for klunk and tin of meat for her self. she placed the cat food on a broken tea saucer on the floor, and then helps herself to her own meal.

when she had finished, she returned to her bag, putting the rest of the leftovers from the tin in a small plastic bag for later on. she then pulled out an old navy blue turtle neck sweater and and a pair of black thick winter tights, and a pair of black boots. she put it all on making a hole in the tights for her tale. she then tied her hair with a pink and black ribbon. she looked at her self thinking that it would just have to do for the moment. she looked out the window watching the sky, waiting for it to turn to night.

123456789

She was in the perfect place, dragon central, purple dragon turf as they put it. she examined the from a distant roof top three men with dragon tattoos on their armes walk in to an ally. not being able to see them any more from her perch, she runs to one of the building directly next to the ally. as she watches she spots one walk in to a shop, two minutes later he in dragging an old man out. "Mister Murakami here says he isn't going to pay for protection, how about we show him what happens when people don't pay up" the two other dragons grin as they approach the old man cracking the nucleus. she decided it was her cue, and jumped on to the opposite wall, her hands and feet sticking to the wall, she then jumped down behind them, they stopped what they were doing and turned looking in her direction. " Hello boys" she said as she walked out from the shadows, they stared at her for a few seconds " how about you leave that poor man alone, and face me, i have a score to settle with you dragons" she said anger in her eyes. " i'm not afraid of no girl in a freak costume" the leader of the group laughed. He then turned and glanced at the other two and point at them and then back to her.

One pulls out a chain and the other pikes up a pipe lying on the floor, and march towards her, the one with the pipe lunges at her head, but she ducks and with much momentum she punches him in the stomach sending him colliding into the wall, collapsing on the floor, the other tried to hit her with the chain swinging it left or right, but she still kept dodging and finally she jumps and hitting him with a flying kick, in the head sending him to the ground sliding to the feet of the leader. he looks at her in horror, but soon recovered, and charged at her.

123456789

A boy and girl walked down the street towards the japanese restaurant, the girl named April, she had long red hair in a ponytail, and a pair of dark jeans an a yellow sweater, she was used to coming to this restaurant, she would usually come with her other friends, but tonight she brought Casey a tall pale boy with dark hair, a black hoodie and a pair of light jeans.

" Casey, you're going to love these pizza gyoza that mister MuraKami makes" april says smiling an the boy. just as they arrive at the restaurant, a man flies from the alley on to the pavement, blood over parts of his face. they approach, they both look from the body to the ally seeing a figure beat the crap out of the two other men. the stranger stops dead in her tracks as she notices the two humans looking at her and drops the purple dragon. she then grabs the pipe on the floor and throws it at them, distracting them long enough to flee the scene.

April and Casey jumped out of the way of the pipe, they then ran back into the ally to find the strange figure was gone and mister Murakami was on the floor unharmed between the two very beaten up purple dragons. Casey helped the old man up and back into his restaurant, will april rang the ambulance.


End file.
